1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a pattern forming method using a droplet discharge device, and more particularly, to a pattern forming method suitable for forming a wiring pattern in an electronic apparatus, and to a method of manufacturing a substrate provided with the wiring pattern.
2. Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-318514 discloses a method of forming a metallic wiring pattern, which forms an angle of 45 degrees with respect to a reference line of a grid, using a droplet discharge device.
As shown in FIG. 13, in a case where droplets D are discharged to a portion 324 bordered by a bank pattern 308 or a lyophobic pattern to form a pattern, some of the discharged droplets D collide against the bank pattern 308 (or the lyophobic pattern). As a result, residual debris may be generated on the bank pattern 308 or the lyophobic pattern. In addition, the bank pattern 308 shown in FIG. 13 is composed of two banks 308B.